Friendship Ball
by SquireSkai
Summary: The war is over and the Trio is in their final year. Romance starts to bloom when the Hogwarts students are told about the new ball the Hogwarts teachers have decided to hold. But here's the twist, you have to go in disguise. For all anyone know a Gryffandor may end up with a Slytherin. But this is going to follow our favorite book worm as she finds romance at this masquerade ball.
1. The Ball

**So this is a story I thought up a while back and hopefully you guys enjoy it. Let me know if its even worth continuing to post the next chapters. I love to get reviews so please leave a short comment (if you liked it or not I'd like to know). Happy reading :)**

The ceiling in the Great Hall was showing the ever falling snow that was always present during this time of year. The walls were adorned with holly and tinsel making the room shimmer with the vibrant colors of Christmas. There were Christmas trees in each corner of the hall decorated with ornaments, candles and large red bows spaced around the lush green trees. Chatter of the excited students bounced around the room mingled with the wafting smells of a heartily dinner prepared by the house elves. There was the scent of freshly roasted chicken and marinated beef, along with the enticing aroma of creamy mash potatoes and sweet corn. Spaced evenly on the tables were sweets of all kinds; an assortment of pies and cakes with custards and puddings as well. No one seemed to be enjoying the meal more than a ginger haired 7th year who couldn't seem to have enough room on his plate for all his food. Across from him sat a bushy haired girl who grimaced as she saw him scarf down the mountain of food that he did manage to fit on his plate.

"You're going to choke if you don't slow down," said a bespectacled boy with a scar on his forehead.

"Don't even bother, Harry. Mom tried to teach him some table manners but even she couldn't get this git to stop eating like a slob," another red head said. She rolled her eyes when the boy she was speaking of glared at her. "What, it's true."

"yurs nuu wo ttkl," grumbled the red haired boy.

"Oh goodness, Ron, can you not talk with your mouth full please?" the bushy haired girl grunted.

Ron swallowed before answering.

"Sorry, Hermione. Anyway I said that you're not one to talk. Come on you're just as bad as me when it comes to table manners when you're hungry."

"Yes well my less than civil manners when I'm hungry still aren't as disgusting as your regular table manners or should I say a lack there of." She snorted as she pretended to gobble up her food.

"Oh very cute, Ginny." She stuck her tongue out to which he proceeds to do the same. They started to make faces trying to outdo the other. Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads at the siblings' childish antics.

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione saw that Professor McGonagall walk up to the podium. Immediately the entire hall went quiet seeing that the Head Mistress was going to speak.

"Good evening students. In honor of end of war, the staff and I have decided that it would be a good idea to hold another ball, similar to the one that was held during the Triwizard Tournament." At this the students murmured in a tone of excitement. "To make things a bit more interesting," McGonagall said in a firm voice that quieted the students quickly, "it will be a masquerade ball. Each student will be required to wear a mask and to change his or her appearance, such hair color or style. No one is allowed to reveal themselves until midnight. We believe that now more than ever everyone should create bonds that are not restricted to the pretenses of the past." Everyone looked around the room, as if feeling a bit ashamed at the fact that what the new Head Mistress said was true. "The ball should encourage you all to make new friends regardless of house or family, and to connect with people based on the person they are. So with that said we are pleased to announce that this year we will have the first of Hogwarts' Annual Friendship Masquerade Ball. It will be held Christmas Eve and students years 4th and on will be allowed to attend unless invited by an older student. Now tuck in to your desserts before you're off to bed." She sat back on her chair watching as the students started to talk adamantly about the ball. Many of the girls were excited and surprisingly the boys weren't groaning and complaining as they normally would when a ball was announced. Perhaps it was the fact they didn't have to ask anyone this time seeing as no one would know who was who while at the ball. No matter the reason the boys seemed to slightly be looking forward to the event.

Having finished dinner everyone slowly trickled out of the Great Hall towards their dorms to call it a night. Though everyone was tired that didn't stop the girls from discussing what their plans were for the ball. Many were eager to pay a visit to Hogsmeade to look for a new dress. Because the ball had been a somewhat last minute decision by the staff they hadn't included dress robes in the required supplies that the students would need this school year.

**What did you think? Reviews always welcomed.**


	2. Little Crush

**Hey guys I know that it's taken forever for me to post something but with finals and all that there was little time to actually sit down and write. Now that I'm on break for two weeks I'm gonna try to post a few chapters. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's not all that long but I thought that it was needed. Alright on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling I just play around with her characters and world. **

Dinner had passed with the buzz of the ball and all were intently discussing it as they made their way to their common rooms. Though they were all thrilled for something new they had tired themselves out with their classes and assignments. Many opted to turn in for the evening including a long-haired ginger and her brunette best friend.

"Oh goodness, Hermione I'm so excited. This is going to be so much fun." Hermione was brushing her hair out as she heard Ginny chattering from her bed that sat next to hers. She could understand her friend's eagerness to attend the ball. If she were honest with herself, she was looking forward to it as well, seeing as she could be whoever she wanted and no one would know.

"So am I Gin. This ball will be good for everyone. McGonagall has a point. Even though the war is over people still divide themselves a bit according to houses."

"Come on, Hermione you don't expect everyone to just get along. I mean some Death Eater's kids still go here." Ginny exclaimed.

Parvati tossed in her bed causing the girls to speak quieter.

"True but that doesn't mean that they're like their parents. Take Malfoy for example. When it really mattered he changed sides and fought with us. He even turned in his own father when Lucius fled the battle."

"You can't honestly be defending Malfoy after everything that he did to you in the past." Ginny sat up straight at what she heard Hermione say.

"I'm not saying I've forgiven him completely but he deserves another change. He gave up everything he knew when he joined our side. Doesn't that merit a second chance?" Hermione set her brush down and got under the covers.

"I suppose." Ginny answered also settling under her covers. "But he's still a sleazy prat."

"I never said he wasn't," replied Hermione. She turned out the lights and started to doze off when Ginny spoke again.

"Hermione, I have a question for you."

"Hmm what is it?" Hermione mumbled having already settled into bed.

"Why are you still not with my idiot brother?"

At this Hermione sat straight up and stared at Ginny in shock, though the ginger couldn't tell since it was dark without the light.

"What makes you think that you're brother and I would be together?"

"Oh come off it, Hermione." Ginny stayed lying down as though it were no big deal. "You and Ron have been crazy about each other for years. If I were to guess I would say you both started fancying each other since the famous Viktor Krum incident in fourth year."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"I would have thought that with the war going on one of you would have gotten the courage to take a chance. Guess I was wrong." She pulled her covers up higher and rolled on her side as though the conversation was over.

"Gin, it's not as easy as all that." Hermione started to wring her hands in nervousness.

She hadn't been expecting Hermione to admit to her feelings and told her as much when she sat up and gawked at her.

"What's the point when you already know? It's not like I would be able to hide it for much longer."

"Wow Hermione finally admitting it. I'm proud of you," Ginny joked. "Alright since you admitted it then what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, Gin… I want to tell him but I still don't think I'm his type." She started to pick at her sheets for the invisible lint.

"Alright Ron's type is bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and loves reading for hours. Know anyone who fits that description?" Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

"I was going to tell him the night we came back to Hogwarts for the final battle, but…" Her voice faded away.

"But?" Ginny urged.

"But the moment pasted." She paused. "It was because of something he said… We were wondering how to get some of the younger students to safety and then he said we'd forgotten someone."

"Who?" Quite intrigued with the story.

"The house elves. He said that there shouldn't be any more Dobby's. That we couldn't order them to die for us." Hermione smiled at the memory. "I know it's not the most romantic thing in the world but for him to say it…. It made me love him so much that I felt like I was going to explode. After all the years of mocking me for defending house elves' rights he finally understood what I meant. I just wanted to snog him senseless. But when I finally got the courage to do it there was blast in the hall and we had to get back to the battle."

"Then why don't you do just that? Walk up to him and kiss him. I highly doubt that he'd be stupid enough to shove you away, considering he's been head over heels for you for years."

Both were so enthralled with their conversation they didn't notice their other roommate glaring at them, who wasn't as intrigued with the story as they were.

"Alright you two need to shut it and go to bed!" exclaimed Pavarti who had finally had enough of their evening chat. "Hermione listen to Ginny will you. Just kiss that red headed dimwit and get it over with so we don't have to watch you two dance around each other for another year." With that she pulled the covers over her head and attempted to get some sleep again.

Her little outburst left both girls gapping at their roommate. Glancing quickly at each other they couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. Ginny was able to compose herself first.

"Alright let's get some sleep Hermione. Good night."

"Night, Gin." Both girls settled down and were drifting off to sleep, but before drifting off completely Hermione whispered, "Does he really fancy me?" She wasn't saying it to anyone in particular it was just a question she wanted to hear out in the open.

**Please leave a review, they make me happy. **


	3. Boy talk

**Here's the next chapter guys. Please leave reviews.**

The days flew by and sooner than the students expected it was Hogsmeade weekend. In the Gryffandor common room students could be seen sitting by the fire waiting for their friends to head out to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade since it was starting to snow. Hermione and Ginny were already waiting when the boys decided to walk down.

"And they always complain that we take to long," grumbled Ginny just as the boys were making their way over to them.

"That's because you both take decades to get ready, which you don't need to because you always look beautiful," said Harry looking directly at Ginny.

Ron made a vomiting noise behind the two of them. Although he had accepted that his best friend was dating his sister it didn't mean that he wanted to watch. Hermione on the other hand smiled as her two close friends shared a sweet kiss. Now if only she and her other close friend could be doing some kissing, preferably with each other.

Ginny shook her head at Harry and the group headed down hoping there were still carriages available. Once they'd gotten a carriage they discussed what they were going to do once they got to Hogsmeade. The girls wanted to go to get their dresses and forbade the boys from coming along with them.

"Oh and why can't we come along?" asked Ron who found it a bit suspicious that the girls didn't want them around when they bought their dresses.

"Because Ronald, we want to get our dresses without the hypocritical comments coming from you when we try them on." Ginny snapped at her nosy brother.

"I won't be a hypocrite… I just want to make sure that my sister dresses in something appropriate." He defended.

"Appropriate? What you think I'll show up to the ball is not but my knickers?"

Ron shuttered at the thought and shook his head to try and get the image out of his head. The carriage arrived just outside of the village and the friends shuffled out. Hermione and Ginny moved towards Gladrags Wizardwear hoping to find something they liked in the shop. The boys made to follow but Ginny turned on them and told them to stay. Ron glared at her and Harry was just shocked that she was serious about them not being there. With a curt nod from her the girls were on their way leaving the boys to do as they pleased.

"Why are girls so bloody weird?" asked Ron as he and Harry walked over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer.

"When you figure that out let me know."

Walking into the pub the soft chatter and noise inside invited them. It was crowded but at least it was warmer than outside where the wind had started to pick up. There were few tables to choose from but they found an empty one in the corner. Ron got the drinks while Harry went to save the table. With drinks in hand the two mates talked about everything from quidditch to Harry and Ginny's relationship, which led them to talk about the upcoming ball.

"I just don't get it why do we have to change ourselves so much I mean it's just a dance."

"Come on, Harry it will be fun. I thought you would've enjoyed looking like someone else beside Harry bleeding Potter for one night."

"I suppose you have a point. But you know there is a down side to not knowing who's who."

"Oh yeah?" Ron took a sip of his drink. "What's that?"

"You won't get the chance to ask Hermione to be your date." Harry smirked as Ron nearly choked on his drink.

"And what made you think that I would ask Hermione to be my date?"

"Don't be a dimwit Ron. I'm not blind I can see the way you stare at her during class. And she was the one who convince you that you should finish your last year of school."

"Yeah well she convinced you too." He defended.

"No she didn't. I was planning on coming back anyway. As cool as it would have been to just go into Auror training right away I'd rather have one year off."

Ron looked at him as though he'd gone mad.

"A year off? Is that what you call going to class and doing mountains of work?"

"Well it beats having to hunt for horcruxes, living in a tent and having to fight dark wizards." Harry answered.

Ron shrugged in agreement. He didn't say anything for a while and just stared at his drink. After playing with the foam for a bit he looked up at Harry and told him that it wasn't likely that Hermione would have agreed to be his date even if he found the courage to ask her.

"Come off it Ron. You two bicker like an old married couple. The only thing you need to do now is just be a couple. You've already got the old and bickering part down to an art."

Harry ducked to avoid Ron's attempt at punching him. They smiled and joked for a bit more before they decided it was time to head out to get their robes.

"Alright let's go get those stupid dress robes, see if we can find something decent to wear."

"Can't be worse than what I had to wear in fourth year."

"Urgh… true. Nothing could be worse than that," joked Harry.


	4. What Ron said

**Here's another chapter cause I felt bad that I haven't been updating in a timely fashion. **

The girls walked out of the shop with their dresses wrapped safely in their bags away from the snow. Both were smiling as they tucked their bags under their arms, very proud of their choices.

"Hermione I love the dress you chose."

"Well it's more like you chose it for me Gin." Hermione arched her eyebrow at her friend.

"I didn't hear you complaining about it." Hermione could only roll her eyes at the younger girl. True Ginny was the one to suggest the dress but Hermione had to admit that she did love how she looked in it. It wasn't the kind of dress that she would normally have picked out for a school ball but seeing as no one would know who she was she thought it would be a safe enough choice. Walking up the street they noticed the boys were headed their way, no doubt they were finally going to look for dress robes.

"Hey did you guys find anything good?" asked Ron.

"Yeah we both found great dresses," Ginny responded excitedly.

"Well can we see them?" Harry asked reaching for Ginny's bag.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Potter," Ginny said swatting his hand away.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not supposed to know who's who, remember?"

"Oh I see. So you're trying to be a mystery are you?" Harry asked smoothly.

"Something like that." Ginny answered in just as a flirtatious tone. Ron just rolled his eyes at the two.

"Alright come on Harry we need to get our dress robes. See you girls at the castle." Ron practically had to drag Harry away from his sister.

The boys didn't take very long to find their robes and quickly headed back to the castle to escape the freezing whether. Once back inside the Harry and Ron played a game of wizards' chess (ending with another victory for Ron). Not wanting Harry to be drawn into another game, Ginny asked Harry for some help with her defensive spells. This left Ron and Hermione alone in the common room since the majority of Gryffandor opted to play in the snow before the whether got worse.

Hermione was still reading her book and looked as though she had no intention of putting it down. Ron took the opportunity to just look at her. The light from the fire made her skin look a bit tanner than it normally did. It looked like she was glowing in a way. He noticed that her eyes reflected the flames in the fireplace. They seemed to dance around in her eyes, just like the shadows moved across her face. The more Ron looked the more he thought the flames in her eyes had always been there. Like a spark of her spirit or something. He wasn't sure how to really describe it. The only thing that he was sure of was that he could stare at her face for hours and always come away finding something new. Hermione was a mystery to him and he honestly wouldn't have her any other way.

Hermione felt someone watching her and looking up she locked eyes with Ron, having caught him staring. The look on his face was an expression that she was somewhat familiar with. She didn't know exactly what it meant but he'd been looking at her with that look ever since the end of the war. The first time she had noticed it was when on the night that it all ended.

Flashback

_They had been separated in the chaos of all the fighting. She had left his side when she saw one of her old classmates, Pavarti, was dueling two Death Eaters at once. Hermione knew that she didn't have a chance if she left her to fight on her own so Hermione went to help. Ron had been too busy fighting off a Death Eater of his own to notice she had left until he had finally downed his opponent. When he did notice her absence he shouted for her in a panic. It wasn't until the fighting was over that he found her standing in a pile of rumble helping up a student who looked as though she had a few bad cuts from being blasted against a wall. Seeing that she was okay sent a wave of relief though him, but he wouldn't be content until he had her in his arms. He called her name and when she turned she smiled when she saw him. Ron ran over to her and hugged her tightly. When he pulled back to look at her the look on his face was something Hermione hadn't seen before. For a moment she thought it was happiness but looking a bit closer she noticed that there was a hint of something else. She couldn't quite place it. The look on his face didn't change as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She could feel the roughness of his fingers from all the dirt and grime but it didn't bother her. All her attention was on Ron's eyes. The cool pools of blue that always managed to entrance her whenever she had the chance to look deeply into them. His eyes shimmered like the way a pond does when a single drop of water lands causing ripples, seeming still but moving ever so slightly with the emotions that fill the ocean of his eyes. _

End Flashback

That's the look that Hermione saw in him now; the look that could only be described as a mixture of every emotions combined. She blinked a few times before coming back to her senses and asking Ron what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered with a smile on his face, his skin turning a light shade of red.

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"Ummm…" Now Ron was a little stumped. "You have a bit of dirt on your nose." It was a stupid excuse but that was the first thing that came to his mind.

Hermione rubbed her nose in an attempt to remove the "dirt". Unfortunately she had some ink on her hand left from when she had been writing an essay earlier and it smudged onto her nose.

"Did I get it?"

Ron tried his best not to laugh. "Well you got the dirt but now you have a bit of ink on your face."

"What?!" Hermione tried rubbing her nose again but she only ended up smearing it more. Ron stood up and sat next to her. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face.

"Stop, stop. You're making it worse. Here." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and licked part of it. Ron leaned forward and was going to start cleaning her face when Hermione pushed his hands away.

"Urgh, Ron. I don't want your spit on my face."

"Oh relax it's not like you're not going to clean your face properly later." Moving her hands aside Ron cupped her face with one hand while the other diligently cleaned off her smudged nose. Hermione took this time to stare at him for a while. She noticed the light freckles that were splashed on his nose and cheeks. They seemed to trickle down his neck and under his shirt onto skin that Hermione could no longer see. Hermione blushed slightly at the thought of wanting to see just how far down his freckles really went. When he was finished Ron looked at Hermione and caught her staring.

"Have I got dirt on my nose?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione blushed a little at being caught. She blinked a few times before she looked away from his eyes. Not answering his question. After a moment of silence Hermione looked back at him and saw him shift slightly away from her. He looked down at his hands and began to rub them together a nervous tick he always had. Taking a deep breath Ron faced Hermione and looked like he was serious about something.

"Hermione can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. You know you can ask me anything, Ron." Hermione shifted so that she was facing him too.

He must have been really nervous because he was tapping his fingers on his knees as he avoided her eyes.

"Are you… I mean do you…?"

"What?"

"Are you going to the ball with anyone?"

Hermione was surprised at his question since she was under the impression that no one was supposed to have dates, which she told him.

"Yeah but I was just wondering if… anyone you know asked you or something."

"And if they had? Would that be a problem with you?"

Ron opened his mouth to respond but nothing seemed to be coming out. Hermione took his lack of response as a way of confirming that he did have an issue with it. Furious she stood up and shouted down to him.

"Are we really going to have a repeat of 4th year Ron? I thought we were past that… Who I go out with is none of your business." She glared at him towering over him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be in your business. I was just curious to see if anyone asked you or not." Ron knew that this may not have ended as he would have liked but he didn't think Hermione would be so angry at him at least inquiring.

"What were you going to use me as a last resort again?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Look I'm sorry alright. I was just curious to know if you had a date is all." His frustrations were rising and he knew that it was time for him to step away from the situation before this became a serious argument. Taking a deep breath he turned and walked away. But before he walked up the stairs to his dorm he looked at Hermione once more. "Oh and I wouldn't have asked you as a last resort. You would've been my first and only choice."

Hermione didn't know what to do as he walked up to his room. She sat back down on the couch thinking of what Ron had said to her. She felt as though she should go and apologize to him for being so rude but her pride kept her rooted to her spot. The only thing she was capable of doing was staring into the flames hoping they would give her the answers.


End file.
